Conventionally, a vehicle control system controls behavior of controlled objects disposed in a vehicle by performing behavior control for each of multiple domain controllers (e.g., multiple units of controlling device) that respectively govern function domains. For example, Japanese patent document JP-A-2001-2399011 discloses one of the vehicle control systems for such purpose.
When the vehicle is controlled by the vehicle control system having multiple control units that are disposed in a distributed manner, each of the control units has to perform common control such as execution scheduling or the like that is commonly performed by each of the multiple control units independently from the function of the controlled objects besides performing the behavior control corresponding to the function of the controlled objects.
However, the control unit has to establish communication with other control units and to exchange information for cooperatively performing the common control that is performed commonly among the control units. Therefore, communication traffic is increased for the exchange of information between the control units, and processing load for each of the control units is increased accordingly.
Further, when the common control is configured to be performed through communication between the control units, the control units have to be adapted for configuration change in the vehicle control system for, for example, each of vehicle types and models having respectively different system configurations with different number of control units.